


Chapter 16

by MoAhx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAhx/pseuds/MoAhx
Summary: 一个三轮车





	Chapter 16

Chapter 16

伊路米庆幸妮拉在多卢布林体内留下的念力不算太多，至少没有强到能够发现他在立合约时留在对方体内的小手脚，和被下令跟踪的念傀儡，不然可要废上好一番工夫。

他和西索按照线索，在距离别墅不过五个街区（还路过了猎人协会总部）的酒吧小巷中发现了伪装成醉鬼的多卢布林。伊路米有些遗憾的从她身上搜刮到很少的现金和一个只留着五十万戒尼的银行卡，聊胜于无吧。

“西索接下来什么打算？”伊路米率先打破两人间微妙而漫长的沉默。

他能感受到西索周身被压抑着的气，空气的扭曲几乎肉眼可见，一路上对旁人造成的恐慌不是用威吓能形容的，他甚至看到一个路人在瑟瑟发抖的同时，腿间被液体洇湿，夹着屁股逃跑了。

伊路米猜测这针对他的翻倍的愤怒来源是没有及时通知有趣的对手，以及战斗中限制了西索的行动。所以深思过后，为了安慰未尽兴的西索，伊路米决定陪他回天空竞技场，最好能找个合适的目标，实在不行，可以在训练场陪他打一次，非决斗性质的练习。

西索听见了伊路米的问题，知道这大概意味着示弱，他应该借此机会提出一场打架，伊路不会拒绝的。但可能是他的气聚集到了饱和，物极必反的让他根本没有和伊路米打一场的心思。事实上，他连自己胸腔中肆虐着翻滚的气团是什么都不知道。但无疑，比他知道伊路米对他的青涩果实动了杀心还要剧烈且憋闷，像是被堵住的火山口。

西索的胃扭曲的一阵痉挛，“嗯……想先吃饭呢。”他的邪笑带着连本人都未曾注意的差别。

“……哈？”伊路米到嘴边的回答被意料之外的话砍断，只留下了惊诧的单音节和僵住的表情。

西索被伊路米罕见的表情变化取悦了，眼尾微微染上笑意，“怎么，伊路不饿吗？你可是……快一整天没吃饭了呢。”

“啊，没什么特别的感觉。”伊路米回过神，“定期进食只是必要的营养摄入，短时间断食不会有负面影响的。”这是揍敌客的训练之一。

“这样啊。”西索说，“那不如就在这里解决？”他指指旁边有些破旧的酒吧，无论外观还是气味都让伊路米皱起鼻子，“伊路不想吃的话，可以看着我吃哦。”

他果然还在生气吧。伊路米盯着西索，魔术师挑着眉回视。

最终伊路米妥协的拿出手机，订了两张飞船票，既然决定要吃，揍敌客不会委屈自己。

“我们去友克鑫。”

说实话，伊路米也不知道他选择友克鑫的原因。

那里物价贵，人物杂，警车和救护车不要钱一样在大街上制造噪音，到处都是奢侈香水和雪茄烟调和而成的高档味，还经常有大批保镖浩浩荡荡的围着一个看不见脸的巨佬把行人挤到马路中央。

况且拜西索吸引麻烦的体质和简单事情复杂化的天赋所赐，他和西索同时出现在友克鑫的记忆算不上美好，甚至说得上狼狈，他们的敌人似乎很喜欢在那里聚集。

伊路米不喜欢友克鑫。

但他的第一反应还是这样，就像想要睡个好觉就会回枯枯戮山一样。想要发泄无端的情绪——之前被他无情摒弃的那些——友克鑫大概是上上选。

他仔细分析了自己最近情绪波动频繁的原因，除了已经在他寸草不生的心底扎根的名为“西索”的杂草外，还有他刚才意识到的有关自己记忆的问题。

不止友克鑫存在着阴阳线，他几乎所有的记忆都自动分成了两半。有西索存在的那部分通常刺激而热烈，像他本人招摇的发色和发光的瞳孔一样，仅仅是想到它们就有正午进了温泉的错觉——呆久了会因中暑而眩晕。没有西索的那些却如同反刍物，寡淡无味，没有丝毫细节，只是留了个大致轮廓标记着他确实做过这些事。

伊路米对此情况迷茫的同时感受到了威胁。他几乎疯狂的想要用念控制脑内的翻涌，又极力告诫自己这样做的后果很可能是又一次遭遇暗算。他只是任由锋利的指甲通过握拳刺入掌心的皮肉，温热的液体顺着滴在地面，仿佛这样才能让他把收不住的思绪拉回一点。

西索当然发现了伊路米的异常。尽管他看起来在望着窗外逐渐变暗的天空，事实上，他的“圆”一开始就覆盖了整艘飞船。他能清晰的感受到伊路米的气从起先的平定，到出现裂缝，到现在直接崩塌，卷着空气流向他的风眼，凝聚成汹涌的狂潮。

刚好，西索眼神一暗，他也和伊路怀着同样的想法呢。

直到飞船踏着晚霞的尾巴降落在友克鑫，他们都没有交谈，似乎更加习惯了横在两人间的安静，那种会沉淀、凝固、发酵的安静。

“两瓶威士忌。”

闻言，正研究菜单的伊路米抬眼看了他一眼，不赞同道，“空腹喝烈酒非常不健康，尤其——西索看起来无法很好的控制自己的念让酒精在体内加速挥发。”他打量了一下西索周围暗黑的气，从消灭掉妮拉后就没有减弱过，倒有更浓稠的趋势。

“哇，可以理解为关心吗？”

西索罕见的严肃，眼神深沉的让伊路米又一次想避开目光。他忍住了，“是。为了报答西索这次的帮助，这顿饭我请了。”

“我记得上一次我救过你的命之后，伊路可是比现在这个提议有诚意多了呢。”西索漫不经心的指出。

伊路米没来由的一阵烦躁，“那西索想要什么？如果是一场不以生命为赌注的决斗，我接受。”

想要什么？或许以前他会为伊路米提出的决斗而兴奋、扭曲、狂暴，但现在他只是勾了勾嘴角，组成了一个不那么真心的笑。

西索很少在伊路米面前露出这种表情，一次是猎人考试后，一次是伊路米从妮拉的玩具变回来，这是第三次。密集的可怕。

这回服务员充当了暂停键，两瓶威士忌被他周到的摆好，在厚底杯中加入三分之一的冰块，并询问他们是否需要兑苏打水。

西索赶在伊路米回答前拒绝了，还点了一块芝士蛋糕。

“你是故意的。”伊路米看着服务员一脸不解的离开，逼视着西索，在惹他愤怒和厌烦上，西索无疑做得完美过头了，“你的目的是什么？我看不出惹怒我对你来说有什么好处。”他紧绷着最后的弦，无论西索的诡计是什么，都不能顺他的意。既然他想看他生气，那他就要冷静回应给他瞧。

“我冤枉呐。”西索晃着酒杯，琥珀色的液体透出微光，规整的方形冰块清脆的吟唱着，“伊路不是说不吃东西不好嘛，而且我记得你很喜欢芝士蛋糕？”

伊路米脑中的弦又被狠狠的拨了一下，震的他耳鼓嗡嗡作响，端起酒杯一饮而尽才稀释了一点快要溢出的怒火。

厚重浓郁且甘甜的芝士蛋糕和苏格兰威士忌的味觉碰撞足以让任何人笑掉大牙，也难怪服务员莫名其妙，甚至暗藏对他们神奇的味觉产生的好奇。伊路米拼命暗示自己怒火的来源是别人探究的目光。

西索主动满上了伊路米的空酒杯，依旧是不甚走心的似笑非笑。

伊路米决定不理会西索了，小丑没有观众就不会妄图继续表演，他开始专心针对自己的那瓶威士忌，用浓烈而独特的烟焦味麻痹自己所有的感官，全然忘记不过几分钟前他还在教育西索不要空腹喝酒。

夏夜微凉的风扑在脸上才微微唤醒了混沌之中的伊路米。他被酒精阻塞的大脑缓慢的转动着，后知后觉的意识到这可能就是西索的目的。

但醉醺醺的杀手也不是轻易能给人杀死的。伊路米想。西索的愿望肯定会落空，更别提他记得西索喝的不比他少。

酒精已经让他完全忘记西索是一个多不屑于用阴招和对公平决斗有着病态执着的格斗家了。

万幸，面前的景物还很清晰，而地上的影子和时不时碰到一起的肩膀让伊路米知道西索还在他旁边。

拐进小巷不过是伊路米又一次无意识的举动，大约是一种习惯，为了躲避凌晨游荡在友克鑫街道的乞丐或和他们一样的醉鬼。或者杀手总是喜欢黑暗多于光明。

但即使在最喜欢的黑暗中，也会碰上无法预料的事。

西索在伊路米的手拉上他手腕的一瞬间就反客为主，皮肤的相接彻底点燃了他酝酿太久的渴望，在他们的身形完全被狭窄的过道容纳前就把伊路米甩到墙上，右腿抵在他的腿间。

伊路米的后背吃痛，带来了一瞬的清明，又被近在咫尺的金色眼眸迅速吸走，没有理性的思考，也没有家族的教育，只留下最原始的本能寻找柔软温热的触感。

他们与其说在接吻不如说在战斗，谁都不甘示弱，在对方的口腔中肆虐的留下属于自己的味道，又被交融混合的味道激起了更加嚣张的博弈。

虽然最开始还是西索在主导着，很快就被伊路米夺去控制权。像极了在他引出伊路米念能力后的第二次相遇，杀手果然还是精于学习。

唇舌交错间两人的衣物也被对方蹂躏得不成样子，他们都饥渴的寻求肢体接触，双手在流畅健美的肌肉线条间流连忘返。

不知是谁率先把手伸向了下身，然后就一发不可收拾，之前被两人刻意忽视的恐惧、愤怒和不安终于在这一刻尽数爆发。

单纯的厮磨根本无法满足沉沦欲望的两人，血的出现才能更好的调和催化他们野兽的本性。先是舌尖和嘴唇，然后到指甲下光滑的皮肤，接着是唇舌交错间留在对方喉结、动脉、和肩膀上的深深的咬痕。

下半身更深度的释放让喘息声加重了一个梯度，无论西索还是伊路米都无暇顾及在繁华的友克鑫的这样一个露天小巷是否会引来不速之客。

他们所有的注意力都在反射着朦胧月光的瞳孔上——都清晰的倒映着自己。在对方被酒气渲染的瞳孔中看到的自身，使他们对自己的认知都模糊了，仿佛凌乱和失控才是最能形容他们的词汇。

他们分别腾出一只手，把争先恐后渴望安抚的部位握在一起，无论手掌还是硬物都部分彼此，随着加剧的动作，西索又一次把遗留在伊路米嘴角的血滴勾进了嘴里，开始最后一轮比拼。

酒劲随着白色液体的喷发消散了，理智也不情愿的回笼。

伊路米看见西索的脸上终于露出他熟悉的令人牙痒痒的笑容，就连他都感受不到几小时前还在纠结的烦恼，那些折磨着他们的那些不愉快仿佛根本没存在过一样。

“清理会很麻烦。”伊路米看了看两人裸露在外的皮肤和被粘液覆盖的手，腥味已经盖过酒味了，尽管并没有恶心的感觉，他还是忍不住皱眉，“去附近找个酒店吧，现在其他地方也不会营业了。啊，公共卫生间太脏了，我不会去的。”

西索高高的挑起眉，声音中带着轻笑，“我以为伊路会更关心不小心看了现场直播的人呢。”

“有人吗？”

“有呀，”西索笑眯眯的把额头贴在伊路米被汗液粘在脸颊的黑发上，滚烫的鼻息环绕着伊路米红彤彤的耳朵，“死人也算人吧。”

“不算。”

惨叫声划过凌晨四点的友克鑫。


End file.
